The Lion and the Rabbit: Little Things
by smileandsleep
Summary: Errands that need to be accomplished and a repayment of sorts. Mikototsu/MikoTata


I just like writing fluff for these two, but just assume they have been in a relationship for a while okay?

FYI: I've never had a Pumpkin Spice latte before but I am assuming it really does taste like pumpkin...

Acknowledgement will be at the end notes.

* * *

November taste of pumpkin. That was the thought that ran through the head of the eccentric executive as he walked to a local coffee shop. After encountering several advertisements from bakeries and clothing stores while he made his way to Bar HOMRA, Tatara had concluded that the Autumn month gave strong reminder to the fruit and caused him to crave a taste for the flavor.

_Maybe I should buy a pumpkin instead? I could teach Anna how to carve it! And then we can use the seeds and the remains for food! I wonder how many I could buy. The bar has enough room to hold a few dozen or so…_

His thoughts rambled about the possibilities he could accomplish and a smile fit on his face. But before he could focus on the surroundings, the man bumped into another.

"!" Tatara fell onto the ground, falling on his behind and hands to balance the landing. Looking up his eyes widened and his attitude perked up.

"King!"

Unfazed by their collision, Mikoto stared at the smaller man, and extended his arm out to help him back up. Pulling up Tatara, the red hair only looked at him while he took a drag of the cigarette in his mouth.

"King, what are you doing? Going somewhere?" Tatara asked, as he readjusted himself.

Mikoto took another drag, blew some smoke out and answered, "Izumo sent me out to get somethings."

Tilting his head, "He sent you out? For what?"

"Petty things like cigarettes and napkins."

Smiling at his leader Tatara grabbed onto his arm and pulled the older male in the direction he was originally going towards. "I'll come with you! I was on my way to a coffeeshop but I'll help you instead! I'm just surprised he sent you instead of Kamamoto or someone. What happened?"

Mikoto sighed, "He's cleaning the bar right now. Complained I wasn't doing anything useful and threatened to burn me if I didn't help out…so he decided I'd be more useful getting things instead. "

"Kusagii is such a grump when it comes to the bar~! But no worries, we'll get everything needed."

The two walked further down the sidewalk, up until they saw the store they were going to. Immediately they made their way inside and grabbed a cart. "Ah, well we can get your guys cigarettes right when we have to pay. For now let's go get everything else."

Mikoto nodded in reply, handing the list Izumo had given him to Tatara as he made way to walk in front of the cart. The duo made their way through the store quickly, passing through aisles and grabbing the necessities. Tatara sneakily put a small pumpkin inside the cart while they looked for other things. In no time did they go to the front counter of the store to pay.

"Is this all for you gentlemen?" The store clerk asked, staring at the two. Tatara was busy counting the amount of money he had available while Mikoto knew that the clerk would be too intimidated to speak with him. Noticing the younger male forgetting about their last item, Mikoto took action.

Poking at Tatara's side and causing him to jump a little, Mikoto reminded him and brought him back to focus. "Oh! I need three packs of cigarettes, and that should be it!" He smiled. Turning to look over his shoulder, he and Mikoto made eye contact while he mouthed "Thank You" to his King.

"That will be $43.80."

"Ah!" Noticing that he only had $30 on him, Tatara handed the cash to person while he scanned through his pockets, desperate for money. Realizing he would not have enough, Tatara determined he would have to put something back in order to be able to pay for it all. But before he could speak to the clerk about the problem a wad of cash was shoved in front of his face by a large hand.

"Just take it." Mikoto's voice called out.

Quickly he unfolded the money, determining if it was enough to pay. Nervously he handed the rest to the woman who counted and printed the receipt for the two. "Thank you, have a nice day!"

Out the door Mikoto hand many of the bags in his arms while Tatara had the remaining ones. He looked ahead at the other, "Thanks for that. I didn't know I didn't have enough."

Mikoto peered over his shoulder, "I was suppose to buy it all regardless. I owe you."

"King! No worries! I'm happy I could help."

The rest of the way, the two were in silence, only standing side by side and allowing their shoulders to rub against one another. Tatara hummed to himself while Mikoto only stared ahead, occasionally glancing to look at the smaller man. Before the corner turned to where the bar was, Mikoto spoke up.

"Earlier you said you were heading somewhere?"

"Ah yes! I was going to get a Pumpkin coffee drink. But I'll see if I can make one at the base."

"Hm.."

Mikoto shifted, walking a bit faster than the brunet. When they were about to enter the bar, Mikoto turned to Tatara again. "When we get inside, put everything on the counter and come outside again."

"Eh?"

They stepped into the bar, being greeted by the boys who were in there. Izumo was manning the countertop, polishing the glasses. "Ah, Tatara you accompanied him, good. Now I'm certain he got everything needed."

But right as Tatara placed the bags on the space, he felt a tug on his arm as he let go. Mikoto pulled him across to the door once more as he hastily shouted, "We'll be back! Sorry!"

Once the door closed, the two could hear Izumo shout back at them. But Tatara turned towards Mikoto who had began to walk in the same direction as before.

"King?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

Mikoto looked around, taking in that the streets were getting empty as the sky began to darken. He looked over at his Vassal. "I owe you a favor. Come on." Uncharacteristically he held out his hand, expecting the other to immediately grab it.

Tatara's eyes widened but quickly he reached his own hand out to lock fingers with his King. The two went along, feeling the slight coldness as the sun departed. Mikoto led the way, footsteps slightly ahead of Tatara's. The two never let go.

In a short amount of time, the duo stopped at a small coffee shop. Pulling apart, Mikoto opened the door for the other, basking in the surprise look of Tatara's face.

"King?"

"You spent all your money on my groceries right? I owe you. Just order and I'll pay." Mikoto said, hoping Tatara would hurry up.

Hesitating a bit, Tatara went up to the counter, speaking with the barista. Shortly after he approached Mikoto, who was leaning against a large window. "I got a large drink, if that's okay?"

"It's fine. We'll share."

Mikoto went to where Tatara stood, pulling out his money and paying for the drink. The two stood near the doorway, taking in the atmosphere of the shop. Tatara turned to stare at his lover, who looked around with soft eyes. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

Mikoto turned his head and locked eyes with the man. "I can't owe you a date after you spent all your money on me? Bull. Just shut up and accept it."

Figuring it would make nothing change if he tried to argue with the other, Tatara let go of his uneasy feeling and smiled at Mikoto. He held out his hand again, reeling in Mikoto who complied and held his as well.

"Fine. Thank you, King!"

"Totsuka-san!?" The barista called out.

Breaking their link as he stepped towards to counter, Tatara thanked the other and made his way back, hot drink in his hand.

"Wanna go for a walk round the city?"

"Sure~!"

They locked hands once more. Tatara took a sip of the drink, satisfied with its contents.

"What kind of drink did you get anyway?"

"It's called Pumpkin Spice! I had a craving for something like this." He handed the drink over to the other.

Smiling a bit, Mikoto accepted and took a sip, also satisfied with the flavor.

And the two walked, along the dark evening sky. No care about their display of affection or the situations around them. The King and Vassal moved along with one another in the comfort of each other's presence until the time went late.

* * *

I'd like to say, thank you for the last few months of viewing my stories. But I believe it has come to a point in my creative ability where I have to stop writing for this little series story I have created. So yes, no more "The Lion and the Rabbit" series. I guess you could call it a hiatus? But I'll reassure that maybe in the future if i am completely inspired another will come, but for now it really is uncertain.

I love this pairing and I am very happy all of you love them as well.

I would like to thank:

LastSky16, Sylvene, Tealover, Afuri, AiAnimeVictoria, Cleo, bijective and invertible, azab, ao-modo, Lomari66, lunaveea, Hydrostatic, inbloom133, Mirei-Chan, Melody and all the wonderful Guests who have reviewed all the "The Lion and the Rabbit" stories since its debut.

And also all the wonderful people who have Favorited/followed these stories as well.

Rest assure I will try to continue to write for this beautiful couple!

But now, thank you so much for this experience. I hope I can return with a better head on my shoulders with writing this couple! I want this couple to be displayed in the best of ways, so I leave to practice!

Thank you so much!

-Smileandsleep


End file.
